


My Religion

by Sooyoungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Jongin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Only a little bit of Daddy though, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Religious References, Rimming, Top Baekhyun, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungie/pseuds/Sooyoungie
Summary: Jongin was a gift from the Heavens.





	My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another pwp inspired by recent fanart I’ve seen of Jongin on Twitter & his recent vogue shoots. I apologize in advance.

Jongin sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as a hand slides up his thigh, fingertips leaving a warm trail up the small of his back. His breathing was slow, coming out in soft sighs at he felt lips press against the inside of his thigh. Moaning out as he arches his back, trying to get those lips exactly where he needs them. 

“Need you,” he murmurs, shifting his legs wider, exposing his wet hole. The inside of his thighs dripping with lube, the dim light making them shine, the purpling hickeys dotted along the insides like small galaxies, the lube a smattering of iridescence against a background of golden skin. 

“Want you,” Jongin whimpers, his voice a slow drip of warm honey, cloyingly sweet. His breath stutters as he finally feels a wet tongue circle around his rim, large hands gripping his ass, spreading him wider for better access. 

It’s quiet, save for Jongin's labored breathing as his blunt fingernails scratch against rumpled sheets, and the soft wetness of a tongue sliding into his hole, making a soft shlick as it retreats, leaving him dripping and gaping. His soft uhns filled the room, keeping time with the tongue fucking into his hole. 

Jongin lets out a long whine as two lubed digits slide in alongside the tongue already making him wet, the fingers fucking into him at a steady pace, making him feel sloppy with it. 

“Baekhyun,” he sighs out, back muscles rippling from the sudden shift of pressure. Baekhyun looks up; eyes entirely black, hooded over with want. His lips swollen, spit and lube dripping down his chin as he raises an eyebrow, so entranced in eating Jongin out that he hasn’t uttered a word the moment he tasted him. 

“Tell me what you need.” Baekhyun murmurs as he pushes his fingers deeper, his other hand sliding up along bronzed skin, pausing only to press down on faded bruises, an array of blues, yellows, purples and reds smattered against a tapestry of gold. 

Art in its most carnal form, art personified. 

Jongin was a piece of art in Baekhyun's eyes, every sigh, every breath, a single word was a gift given from above, stolen from the very heavens, beseeched upon the world, stolen away from the eyes and masses of humanity who appreciate art in vain and do not know the implications, the significance of having Jongin walk among them. The mere gift of his presence was more than enough. Blessed where those who have heard him speak, laugh, or Heavens forbid, cry.

No one was worthy to witness Jongin unravel, lose himself in his most primal pleasure, expose the beauty of his very existence its barest from, yet, and yet, Baekhyun was here, baekhyun was bearing witness to his ruin, baekhyun was the root of this.

Jongin, who deserved to be showered in riches, bathe in gold. Who held sparkling amber in his eyes, his words molten honey, dripping steadily from his lips, his breath a caress of liquid sugar, his pulse a steady outpour of myyr, his moans a blessing, a gift.

Baekhyun watches, entranced as Jongin shifts, his back arching, the slope of his neck twisting, liquid gold eyes meeting onyx black, a supernova getting lost in the endless dark matter around it. Baekhyun watches, rapt with attention as Jongin takes a breath, his swollen lips about to speak the language of Gods, about to bless humanity with its silken sound, yet no one's present to witness, the only one blessed enough to hear it, to have it caress his soul, to sear itself into his memory, is Baekhyun. 

“I need you.” Jongin murmurs, reaching an arm out, combing back Baekhyun's hair, his soft hand tracing around the slick of his lip, dipping into his mouth. Baekhyun sighs, tongue sliding out to welcome the digit. 

Jomgin was his communion, the body and blood. 

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out, shifting up, his cock pressing against Jongin's stretched hole, the head leaking precum, translucent white against pink and gold, marking this gift to the world all to himself. Baekhyun kisses the tapestry that is Jongin's skin, his hips slamming forward causing Jongin to cry out, his eyes rolling, mouth going slack. 

Baekhyun moans into the crook of his neck, his hips driving forward roughly, chasing the tight, slick heat of Jongins body. “Such a beautiful boy,” he moans out, hands gripping Jongin's lithe waist, fingers settling along fading bursts of yellow and purple. 

“Yes, Baekhyun! Just like that, fuck me just like that!”  
Jongins ruined moans sounded sweeter than any angel above, his ruin more tantalizing that salvation itself. 

Baekhyun grunted low in his ear, his cock ramming into Jongins ass at a brutal pace, his balls slapping wetly against Jongins perinium, the squelch accompanying the hymn of Jongins pleasures cries as he was fucked, his hole wet and open, stretched out and warm for only Baekhyun to take, to fuck, to own. 

Jongin's cries increased in pitch as he was lifted back, his head resting on Baekhyun's shoulder as the latter fucked into him, his own moans mixing in with the symphony that Jongin was letting out. 

Baekhyun groaned as he felt his balls tightening, his hands digging into soft skin, the muscles pulling against his cock, caressing his swollen head as he rubs against Jongin’s prostate. 

He kisses Jongin's slack lips, “I’m gonna cum inside you love, gonna make you mine, ruin you for anyone else except me baby, gonna cum,” he murmurs, reaching around to tug at Jongin's swollen cock, the small member spitting out precum every time Baekhyun fucks in. 

Jongin cries out, his voice hoarse as he clenches around Baekhyun's cock, his body tending as he soars higher, higher, higher as he reaches his peak, his body snapping at the tension, he goes slack as his cock pulses out cum. 

Jongin was thrown out into blank space, his eyes rolling back into a galaxy of bursts of white, stars showering him from either side, his body caught in a blissful swarm of pleasure, warmth and pain. Long hands guiding him through a nova of sensations, keeping him grounded as pleasure wracks his veins, making his muscles spasm, his voice cry out, his tears fall and his hole tighten around Baekhyun's swollen cock.

Baekhyun moaned as he watched his boy reach his peak, how his body trembled with the force of his orgasm, his eyes rolling back as he drooled, lithe body twitching as his cock spurt out iridescent white onto the sheets below, a blessing, a sign of baptismal grace. 

He pushed his hips through the wet vice of Jongins hole and groaned, his cock kicking with the force of his orgasm as he spilled his cum into Jongin. 

His own trite, his own mark on this gift from the universe. 

Jongin, a gleaming simulacrum of beauty, of grace; a gift to mortals, belonged to him, only him. 

Baekhyun sat back, cradling his boy in his lap, lips pressing against his forehead in a silent prayer. 

How could such a paragon of beauty have fallen into his unworthy hands? 

He rocked slowly, listening to Jongin whimper as he felt Baekhyun's cock shift inside him, cum starting to drip down his thighs. 

“I got you baby, I’m here, Daddy’s here love…” Baekhyun inhaled, kissing down his neck. 

“My beautiful boy, my Aphrodite.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me about exo on twitter](https://twitter.com/opalusmyeon)


End file.
